True to your heart
by Streamrider
Summary: A lot of people have been pondering about the missing year... well, me too. I wanted to give it a shot and try and write about how Robin got his golden tipped arrows.
1. Chapter 1

It was dim in the hallway and though Regina couldn't see well, she had the gut feeling that someone was following her.

"Show yourself! It's your queen's order!"

She said in a loud voice to shake off that feeling of uneasiness that started to creep over her.

"I'm an outlaw, m'lady! I don't obey any orders."

Came a calm soft voice from the darkness. At once she knew who it was and her heart sank at hearing him address her in his usual manner.

"It's your majesty. And I don't care if you are Merlin himself, how _dare_ you follow me?"

He came out into the flickering light of a torch. She hated how rude she was to him and how spiteful each and every word she said sounded, but it seemed to come out almost despite her when they talked.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, your majesty. I do realize that I stepped beyond the limit when I followed you..."

Robin's eyes were gleaming with this earnest spark that always caught her by surprise and off guard giving her an uncontrollable desire to protect herself and an aching desire to surrender to him mixed together.

"... but believe me I meant nothing wrong, I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright... in safety." He finished and gave her a faint smile.

"My safety is none of your concern! I can take care of myself, thief."

"Actually, that's what worries me the most, your majesty. You did try to use a sleeping curse on yourself earlier today."

Regina rolled her eyes at him. She hated his bluntness, and yet he was a brave man who spoke what he thought no matter who was in front of him. She couldn't, but like that about him.

"I told you already that now I have a different plan. So go hang out with your... your..."

"Merry men?" He finished the phrase for her.

"Yes, them... And I do believe you have a son to take care of."

"I do." He admitted his expression growing serious. "But he is taken good care of by my fellows and he is safe."

He came up closer to her and now their faces were just several inches away.

"I'd hate to leave you alone knowing that the wicked witch is out there and wants to kill you."

"But I..." She managed to gasp out. He didn't let her continue.

"Yes, I know that you are a strong and courageous woman, but it's not the time or place to risk your life all for nothing. Just, please, let me conduct you to your room and I _will_ leave... I promise."

The last words he said came out almost in a whisper. It took him all his will and inner strength to fight the desire to hold her close, to place a kiss on these sensuous lips, to have all of her. That desire that he had felt since the first moment he saw her. Being so close to her now, he could hardly resist the deep dark eyes and the velvety glance they gave him. But he also knew how much she hurt inside and wouldn't appreciate any of his attempts to show her his affection.

"Fine!" She said pushing him away with her palm, the touch burning his chest through all the layers of clothes. "But _I_ will lead the way."

"As you wish, your majesty." He chuckled. He knew that this woman always had to be in charge of everything. He didn't mind.

"I'm sorry about your son." He finally worded his thoughts after following her in silence for some time.

"Like I told you before, he isn't dead!" She said traces of indignation in her voice.

"Yes, you did. But it doesn't mean you're not grieving. Your heart is aching for him, I can tell."

"What do _you_ know about my heart?!" Regina stopped and turned to him, her hands clenched into fists immediately in a desperate attempt to hide her true feelings.

"Nothing." He admitted calmly.

It astounded her how open he was, not trying to hide anything, not pretending to be somebody else. This was foreign to her after all these years living as an Evil Queen.

"I just know how I'd feel if my son was taken from me. It would feel as if somebody ripped a heart out of my chest. I can't imagine my life without him. And that sleeping curse... I'm sorry, I do understand why you wanted to do that. I just couldn't let you... Let you do yourself any harm while I was there. I was and still am willing to do anything to help out in any way I can."

He kept looking right into her eyes and she couldn't bear it any longer. Her heart was breaking into pieces for Henry, but also because of the way that thief spoke to her. There was nothing but genuine concern and compassion in his words. No pitty, like in Emma, Snow or Charming's words, no doubt of her true feelings for her son, no surprise that an Evil Queen could love someone. She placed her hand to her chest over that spot where her heart was. Robin took a few steps closer to her, way too close, so close she could feel his hot breath burning her skin, his arms ready to embrace her. Every time he would come close, she felt out of breath, her heart pounding and her knees giving in a bit. The Queen knew that if she didn't do something fast, she'd fall right into his arms. That was unacceptable. She needed her personal space.

"Leave." She whispered. It was more of a desperate plea than an order. "Please, leave. My chambers are right down the hall. I don't need your company."

"Are you sure you gonna be alright?" He stepped back and she could finally take a full breath.

For such a long time she didn't have anyone who would take care of her, who would worry about her not of the things she might do to others.

"I can handle myself. Now, go away!" She said as she was able to gather herself together.

Somewhere inside of her she was hoping that he'd be more persistent right that moment. But he was too of a gentleman, too honorable.

"Goodnight, m'lady!" He gave her a bow and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She said as he made a few steps leaving her. In no time he was right where he was before, by her side.

"I want to give you something... just to thank you. Don't fancy anything!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

The corners of her mouth tipped with a very light smile. She motioned her hand and in just a second both of their figures were covered by sparkling purple smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a nice quiver full of arrows in her hand.

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's my first story so if you have any comments, notes, critics are appreciated! You liked it? You didn't like it? Should I even continue writing? Anyways, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

One of the guards tear a little boy out of the woman's hands.

"No, please, he is MY son!" She cried tears streaming down her face.

The woman reached for her baby, but the other guard pushed her away so hard that she hit the stone floor.

"Oh, is he? I knew you were a fallen woman! Who did you begotten him with?"

"No one, my king, I swear! I was faithful to you!"

"Then you are a WITCH! I wouldn't tolerate a witch in my home, nor in my kingdom! Guards, seize her! Throw her in jail! And as for that child... He must die!" And the king grabbed the baby boy and shook him in the air.

"Noooo! No, Leopold, I beg you... I beg you to have mercy! You can do whatever you wish with me, but please, please spare the life of my son!"

"He is not from here, is he? He doesn't belong in our world!"

With these words his hand sank in Henry's chest and came out holding his beating heart.

Regina cried and begged, fighting the guards to break free and save her boy. She tried to work out magic, but her feelings were a mess and she was unable to concentrate. She tried again and again clenching her fists, but she couldn't. And then it was too late as his heart was crushed and the sparkling dust fell on the ground at her feet. The woman fell on her knees still yelling "no" until she lost her voice.

* * *

Regina woke up with a scream. She had a terrible nightmare. It seemed so real. Even now she couldn't shake off that heavy feeling. She hardly had any sleep since they've all been back into the Enchanted Forest. Even though she was staying in her room, not the one she sometimes had had to share with King Leopold, the old nightmares were back. They had a new twist this time. They all had her son in them. Regina didn't recover her full consciousness when there came a loud knock on her bedroom door and Robin came slamming into the room.

"Are you hurt, m'lady?" He asked breathing heavily.

"You." She said surprised by his unexpected and rather unwanted appearance. Regina didn't want anyone, him especially, see her with her mask off. She felt exposed. Slowly realizing that she actually was still in her night gown that was almost transparent, she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"What do you want?" After fighting and going through a lot of emotions in her dream she felt exhausted and powerless.

"I heard you scream and thought something's happened to you." He explained deep concern in his blue eyes.

"What are you even doing here?" She whispered still not being her usual self. Did he spend the whole night outside her room? She wondered.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright. You shouldn't be in here." She couldn't understand why she was whispering to him as there was practically no one in this part of the castle.

"Excuse me my observation, but those are tears on your face, your ma... m'lady."

He came up to her and squatted beside her bed. "What happened?" He asked softly, taking one of her hands. There were bloody nail marks on her palm clearly from clenching her fists so hard it hurt her. "You are injured. Should I get someone?" He rose to his feet immediately.

She could see how worried he was, his eyes examining every inch of her that was still uncovered. She knew he was looking for any other injuries, but she couldn't help feeling naked under his watchful gaze. Regina withdrew her hand sharply from Robin's.

"No. There's no need in that. It was just a dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream is that? That would cause you so much pain?"

She was silent. She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. He didn't know Leopold. He didn't know what it was like being married against your will, to lie with the man you didn't love, to pretend to respect the man you hated. He wouldn't understand what it was like to see the heart of your beloved being ripped out of his chest and crushed right before your eyes. He wouldn't understand losing a child.

"It was about your son, wasn't it?" He said quietly and carefully seated himself on the edge of the bed.

Her whole soul bursted out at him mentioning Henry. Yes, it was about her son. She didn't want to share him or her feelings about him with Robin, with anyone. No one should even mention him! The Queen felt anger building up deep inside of her, filling every part of her being. Her strength coming back to her.

"How dare you ask me such questions?! And get off my bed. Now." She pronounced every word clearly and loudly in a haughty manner.

"Regina?"

"Show some respect, you thief."

Robin slowly rose from her bed unwilling to leave her yet. He couldn't believe his eyes at the changes that took place not just in her manner of talking, but in her facial expression. No, she wasn't Regina any longer, she was the Queen and, no matter how much he hated this monicker, the Evil Queen herself.

"What are waiting for? Get the hell out."She hissed at him.

**Note: So, folks, here we go again! Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Let me know what your think, please, please, please! Did you like it? Did you not like something/ anything? What?You didn't like it at all? Should I change/ add something? I do have an idea for this story now, but it might take a while for me to get to the core of it! Thank you for hanging in there with me!**

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to ABC**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was watching them from afar. Just a little father and son time playing sword fight with wooden swords right in front of the stables. They were living their life as if they weren't all in danger. Robin was smiling radiantly at his boy who tried to attack him with a very serious and concentrated face. Her heart melted at the sight of the two of them.

Was she starting to feel something for that man, a thief? Was it really possible to feel something for a man after such a long time? For a man she had just met ? It'd been so long since Daniel... A thief...Her mother wouldn't have approved! No, she wasn't, she couldn't... It was impossible! She just saw what everybody else saw, right? Robin was a very courageous, honorable man and a loving father. And his son, Roland, he reminded her of Henry so much, Henry was just like him when he was his age. She could still remember that time as if it was yesterday. But he wasn't. He wasn't Henry. He wasn't her son. No one and nothing could ever replace Henry in her life.

"No! That's not fair!" She heard the little boy yell. "Argh, I will get you!"

Little Roland was trying too hard, he tripped and fell face forward on the muddy ground. Regina instinctively rushed towards him, but stopped half way as she saw Robin grab the little one and hug him tightly against himself.

"Are you alright, my brave warrior?" She heard him say tenderly.

The boy was sniffing, but didn't cry. Robin smiled at his son and wiped his dirty face with a handkerchief. That's when Roland noticed Regina.

"Hi!" He said shyly, smiled and waved his little hand to her. She didn't expect that. She forgot she was much closer now, nothing hiding her from their sight. She motioned her hands and disappeared in purple smoke before Robin turned round to see her.

* * *

"We can't just sit around and wait!" Were the first words of the princess as her, Charming, Grumpy, Regina, Granny and Red were finally seated around a big table and the room was filled with people.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Said someone from the audience.

"We can try to figure out where she is residing..." Ruby said.

"And be turned into one of her flying monkeys! No, thank you very much!" Grumpy made his usual unhappy face and looked around the table.

"Regina, you've met her. What do you think?" Continued Snow as she was trying to keep order.

"I think she is not as powerful as she claims to be. However, I do believe it is rather stupid to try and attack her with a bunch of peasants."

"My men are well trained and equipped. We could be of use." Came a voice from somewhere behind her. Regina's body tightened at hearing his voice. Robin came up closer to the round table and now he was standing just a foot or two behind her to the right. She didn't turn to look his way, but she could feel him coming nearer with every cell of her being. Her face flushed.

"That's exactly what I meant! We would be fools to attack her now, not even knowing her plan or what she's capable of."

"Robin, please, come join us." Snow motioned her hand to a vacant chair between Grumpy and the Queen. Robin took his seat. It was so hard for him not to gaze at the Queen. Regina always fascinated him, her beauty was stunning. Whenever he was around her he couldn't look at anyone else, it was beyond his control. She was beautiful both on the outside and inside. So was Snow, but she owned every bit of it. As for Regina... She was definitely aware of how attractive she was physically, but her inner beauty was something she had so much trouble seeing and that was what puzzled Robin so much.

"For once I agree with Regina." It was Charming's turn to share his point of view. "Zelena is very stratigic, we have to come up with a plan. We must know what her ultimate goal is."

"We need to find out if she has a weakness and when we do, then we'd be able to defeat her!" Regina was glad that she didn't have to continue the discussion with Robin. He made her feel nervous for some reason.

"Alright, and how do we do that?" Said Granny.

"I simply need to meet with her again."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Robin turned to Regina and looked right into her dark eyes.

"Robin is right. We can't let you do it." Agreed Snow immediately.

Regina could hardly control her anger. Why did the Princess always have to support the Thief? She hardly knew him! And what right did they have to argue with HER decision? After all, she was still the Queen!

"I didn't ask for your permission! Like I said, I can handle it myself, after all she is _my_ sister."

"What?!" Said most of the people at the table together as if they'd been practicing it and some people in the room just gasped in awe.

"How's that possible?"

"Then what does she want with you?"

"I have no idea." Regina decided to ignore some of the questions that came her way. She could understand the shock that everybody was experiencing and she was enjoying it.

"Your majesty, with all do respect, you can't go alone. She did try to kill you and will undoubtedly try again when given a chance. Let me and my men accompany you."

"Of what use would you and your men be to me? I poses magic and what do you have against her? Pointy sticks?"

"Regina, listen, Robin is right." Again Snow White was supporting the Thief's idea. That just drove the Queen mad.

"I said 'No'! I don't want a bunch of low-bred, sloppy dressed men following me everywhere I go!"

"But someone must go with you!" Charming tried to calm Regina down.

"I know these woods like the palm of my hand. There are some hidden trails that only my men and I are aware of."

"It's a deal then. Robin will go with you!" Snow stated matter-of-factly.

Regina hated when she did it. That girl always thought that she decided everything. She wanted to wipe that haughty expression off the princess' face, but with all those people around and looking straight at her, she had to restrain herself.

"Fine." She agreed coldly.

**Hey, guys! Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those of you who support me and leave reviews. That means so much to me! Sorry, all my chapters are so short! And I know that some of you might be expecting something hot and sweaty going on between Regina and Robin, so do I... But I don't think it'll happen in this story. Sorry, if some of you are dissapointed... I just don't think anything like that ever happened between the two of them during the missing year. So, it will be pretty PG. However, starting next chapter, they will grow much closer to one another! And there will be some angst, just a tiny bit! I'll try and stick with the canon on the most part! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to set off early in the morning right before dawn. They agreed to meet at the stables and her heart sank with a familiar nagging ache when she saw him standing there his back at her. For some time she wasn't moving just watching him. He stood firm and strong in the hazy light of the lazily starting morning. Robin did remind her of sweet Daniel the very first moment she noticed him, but just for a second. He wasn't anything like him. Daniel was a young slim stable boy, but just a lovely youth nonetheless. He was her first love and he was too young when he died. Robin was a wellbuilt, muscular and tough woodsman. Everything about him spoke of how mature and confident he was. That attracted her to him and scared her as well. She was starting to feel something for Robin, something she had never felt for anyone else in her whole life. Something she couldn't control or even explain. That was why she was always nervous around him and did her best to hide it. He obviously noticed her presence and turned round.

"You're here." He gasped out at seeing her. She was wearing black leather pants and dark blue velvet jacket which was rather closely cut making the set fit perfectly tight on her. The Queen couldn't help but notice that his eyes were all over her, examining her from head to toe. But his gaze wasn't undressing Regina like the typical gaze of a lustful man would, which she was a bit used to by now, he was admiring her, every inch of her. That felt nice and unfamiliar.

"Isn't it only polite to greet someone when you meet?" She snapped out at him and fixed her long dark hair that was gathered at the top of the head and hung loosely at the shoulders.

Robin just gave her one of his sly smiles and bowed slightly.

"You have to excuse me, m'lady. I was just struck by your beauty. You look gorgeous, your majesty."

There, his bluntness again. The Queen was definitely taken aback by his words. She had nothing to respond to him with. It felt so nice to be complemented, and complemented not out of duty or fear. The corners of her mouth lifted involuntarily. Robin noticed that and returned the smile. There was something mystical about the way he could read her and she blushed a little.

"I didn't know the Queen could blush, your majesty." Now he looked pleased with himself and that made the woman want to take his head off.

"I don't blush, you fool. It's just the wind..."

"As you say, your majesty. Shall we?" He pointed towards the path that led to the Dark Forest.

She had already started feeling that she was losing to him. No matter how hard she tried, it was obvious that he'd still be in charge. The woods were his element just like magic was hers.

They walked in silence. As they got deeper into the woods he got in front of her, clearing the passage with a sword. Regina had to admit to herself that she felt safe around this outlaw. She couldn't explain why, but he gave her this sense of security that a woman looks for in a man. She kept looking at his muscular back and shoulders. He was really good with his sword not just the bow. He moved carefully, but with decision and tried to make as little noise as possible.

"So, is that where you live?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly, m'lady. My merry men and I prefer to dwell in safer places, like the Sherwood Forest or the Enchanted Forest, not this dark place as it is. However, I've been here many times before and know very many hidden passages." They exchanged smiles and he stopped and looked right into her beautiful eyes.

"I wish you could see the Sherwood Forest. It is truly wonderful with tall pine trees and sun streaming right through their branches, and wild raspberry bushes and long blue rivers with their crystal clear water which is so refreshing after a long day."

"It sounds like a magical place!"

"And it is. I think nature has its own magic, don't you?"

Regina would have never guessed that this woodsman was such a romantic after all. She felt so happy all of a sudden and let out a carefree laugh.

"You have to promise me you'd take me there someday." Her eyes gleamed with a playful spark. She felt young again as if she was just that eighteen-year-old girl and not the Queen any longer. Robin was surprised, but was smiling back at her trying to understand what had happened to the woman everybody was so used to seeing in her.

"As you wish." He whispered afraid to make this new Regina disappear.

"Well, well, well, isn't that lovely?" This wonderful moment of their bonding was ruined by a familiar voice. "Are you having fun with a commaner, sis?"

"Zelena." Regina spat out her name. In a heartbeat Robin got in front of the Queen protecting her with his whole body. The problem was that they could hear the Witch, but still couldn't see her.

Regina felt little sparks of magic already gathering at the fingertips of her right hand. "Show yourself, Greenie, and you'll regret you were ever born!"

The man noticed her slight hand movement and caught the Queen's hand with his own.

"What the hell are you doing, Thief! Let me go!" She yelled at him unable to control the rising anger.

"Regina, don't do it! Listen to me. I think that's what she wants." He said in a calm quiet voice. "She wants you to use magic and reveal yourself. I don't think she knows where we are exactly, otherwise she would have attacked already, don't you think?"

Robin's words made a lot of sense now that she thought about it. However, she decided to keep the conversation with the Witch going just in case she might be able to provoke her to act.

"Why are you hiding, Zelena? You're afraid of meeting me in a fair fight?"

" A fair fight? Stop fooling yourself, Regina, I am _much_ stronger than you are!"

"You just keep telling yourself that!"

"You won't prevent me from fulfilling my plans, sis! You and your magic are hardly a threat to me! Me with my skills, on the other hand, can be your undoing, my dear!"

Every word Zelena said made Regina shiver with hatred. This sister appeared in Regina's life out of nowhere and tried to prove that she had a right to take what belonged to her. The Queen wouldn't have it!

"I find it rather hard to believe!" Regina felt strong and self assured as the fiery anger began to flow through her blood. She had the sense that magic was burning inside building up at her core and looking for a way to get out.

"And that brave knight of yours... Oops, I made a mistake here, your companion might be brave, but he is no knight! Just a mere thief that's all. He is just your companion, right? Or is there something else between the two of you? Please, don't tell me you fell for someone like him!"

"That's enough, sister!"

And when she said 'enough' she really meant it. She broke loose off Robin's grip and using both of her hands now cast a blocking spell. Everything went silent and still, clouds of purple and reddish smoke covering both of them.

"Why did you do that?!" Came Robin's voice. She could see how dissaponted he was, but still she was very pleased with herself.

"Why are you complaining? I made her shut up, didn't I?" She grinned at the man.

"You should've _listened_ to me!" He stated firmly and grabbed her a bit too harshly by the arm. "Hurry, we gotta go now! It's not safe here any longer! Listen... D'you hear how quiet it is?" He starting walking fast through the deep woods pulling her along.

"Stop dragging me! I thought it's always so quiet here!" She tried to protest and make him stop, but he kept carrying on with the same pace.

"It is quieter here then anywhere else as it is a dark place after all, but not that dead quiet! That means we better get the hell out of here now!"

**Thanx for reading it, guys! I hope you still like it! Reviews and comments are much appreciated! We'll see what happens to them next ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you taking me?" Demanded the Queen.

"I know a secret hiding place not too far from here." Replied the Outlaw not even looking at her.

"I can take care of myself! I don't want your help. I can deal with my sister!" She tried to get rid of his grip, but he was way too strong for her.

"I think it would be rather foolish to fight her and her flying monkeys alone." He stopped and let her hand go. She rubbed her wrist and looked at him. He obviously wasn't angry as he had been at first.

"Well, and what are you here for! If you finally put yourself to use and deal with the flying beasts, it would make it much easier for me to defeat Zelena!" She stated putting hands on her waist.

"But that's not what I'm planning to do!"

"Fine! I can do it on my own! It's even better that way. I'm used to handling things on my own. And if you're not with me then you are against me!" He took a step closer, but was still very calm.

"I'm not against you, Regina, and never was. Can't you see that it's a mere suicide? There is no way the two of us can defeat Zelena and her monkey army. I'm not here to die and I hope you aren't either."

"Then what are you here for, Thief?"

"I'm here for you, Regina." He took one of her hands in both of his. "I'm here to protect you, even if it means protecting you from yourself. And I do not want to die, but I am willing to give whatever it takes to save you... I just want you to trust me."

Regina didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She stood there, frozen, her hand still in his hands and her eyes fixed on his. Robin was so genuine, so open with her. "Can you trust me, Regina?"

"It's been a long while since I've trusted someone..." She finally whispered saying that more to herself than to him, but he heard that.

His steel blue eyes kept looking into hers. She could swear he probably saw her very soul. He didn't break that long gaze and Regina wanted him to close that distance between them so badly. She felt that their desires were mutual, but he didn't make the move. Instead he squeezed her hand lightly and let go of her.

"Common, we need to hurry. It's not that far now."

She followed him in silence. They didn't share a word until they reached enormous fir trees. Their branches were so thick that they blocked any further passage.

"Now what?" She wined.

"We're here. There is something that I learned about that place a very long time ago." He said moving some of the smaller branches closer to the ground away and letting her sneak through. "These trees are some of the oldest in the woods and somehow this makes the glade which is just in front of you block any magic from coming in here."

Regina felt her heart sink at his words. She remembered how weird it felt living without magic in cursed Storybrooke, weak, powerless, lonely. There was no way she'd want to experience that again. Immediately she wanted to get out as fast as possible. She needed to. The woman turned back, but Robin caught her in his strong embrace. Regina jerked effortlessly in his arms, but he was holding her tight only bringing her closer to him with every move.

"I need... to... Let go... of me... I can't... breathe..." She was gulping for air.

"It's ok. Hush, I'm here. You're gonna be alright. It's ok." He was lulling her with a soft whisper against her ear.

"I have to... get out... " She still couldn't quite calm herself down, but now becoming meek in his strong arms.

"Please, Regina. Just trust me." Robin was pleading with her now. He was too afraid that if he let her go she'd run away, but he didn't want to restrain her by force either." I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

When the man felt that she wasn't fighting him any longer he gently cupped her face and brought it up so they would be looking into each others' eyes. He wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes with his thumbs and caressed her cheekbones. She felt so safe and secure with him. She wanted to trust him with all her soul, but after so much betrayal could she really trust him or anyone? Regina couldn't keep her eyes off him trying to understand his actions and her feelings. In a matter of seconds Robin leaned in and kissed her. That was something she didn't expect, but when she felt his lips lightly touch hers she responded to him. As soon as she did a mighty power wave went through their bodies and the whole forest. They felt their hearts stop and then start beating in unison and twice as hard as before. Neither Robin nor Regina wanted to break this intimacy. They longed feeling each other for so long, just didn't want to admit that at first. Their kisses became deeper and hotter leaving them weak and out of breath. The Outlaw was finally able to express what he had been feeling in action and the Queen wanted to believe that all of that was true and learn to trust her own feelings and him.

When they finally parted, both were overwhelmed and panting heavily.

"What was that? Did you feel it?" Was the first thing she said looking concerned.

"Well, I kissed you." He gave her a smirk. "And yes, I felt it. I even felt you kissing me back." She returned the smirk back at him. "I wasn't talking about that, silly. What I meant to say was did you feel the ground shake?"

"I thought it was just me. My whole body gave in because you are a great kisser and I've wanted to do it for too long." He leaned and pecked her lips again.

" I guess that was nothing then since we're both ok." She said smiling at him, but she was still worried on the inside. She knew that it was powerful magic. She sensed it right a way, but how was that possible? This place should block magic, shouldn't it? And what's more important was Robin the source of it?

The Outlaw lead Regina to a comfy place where the branches formed somewhat of a little hut and the grass beneath them was short but soft. He spread his cloak on the ground and invited her to sit down on it.

"It's been a long day, m'lady. You better take some rest and I will keep watch. It's almost night time, but it's so dark and gloomy in these woods that after a while you can't tell the time any more."

Regina took her cloak off as well, got down and covered herself with it.

"Are you just gonna stand there like that all night or are you gonna get down here with me?" Her eyes sparkled with mischievous fire.

"I didn't even dream of an invitation, your Majesty!" She lay down and he tucked the cloak around her then settled himself right behind holding her in his arms.

"Rest assured, m'lady, I will keep you safe. No harm will happen to you." And he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

**Note: sorry, it's been a while! But I hope you like the new chapter. Let me know hat your think! I want to see your revies, good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine! All the characters belong to ABC.**

Regina woke up shivering with cold. She felt that Robin wasn't there before she even blinked away the rest of slumber. It was still gloomy, no sunlight could ever pass through those thick branches. It was so cold without his warm and comforting embrace, cold and empty somewhere deep inside. The worst and darkest thoughts started to invade Regina's mind and she couldn't shake them off. He couldn't have left her here alone, could he? Had anything happened to him? Did he decide to go and fight the witch on his own? Or did he regret kissing her last night? Did he not want to be with her? She shouldn't have trusted him to begin with.

"I didn't want you to wake so soon." Came Robin's voice as he himself was making his way through the fir trees. He sounded slightly disappointed. " I wanted to make a surprise for you!" He smiled as he came up to where she still lay.

"A good one, I hope?!" She raised an eyebrow at the Thief. "There's one thing you should know about me. I _don't_ like surprises!"

"Oh, but I bet you would like _mine_!" Robin gave her a sudductive smile as he got down on his knees beside her, hands behind his back and pressed his lips against hers. He gave out a satisfied moan as their lips parted. Regina fidgeted in her place, but still couldn't make out what he was hiding from her.

"You're making me feel nervous, Robin of Locksley!"

"Do I now? Well, I'm glad you finally admitted that, your Majesty!" He smirked at her putting one of her dark locks behind her ear.

"Are you laughing at me?!" She said with pretense indignation in her voice.

"I wouldn't even dream of it! I wouldn't want to be turned into a crisp, my Queen."

Robin wanted to play along with that tone that Regina set off for them at the beginning of the conversation, but he didn't expect her to stand up sharply and turn away from him. She was definitely offended, but this took him by surprise.

"Don't ever call me that!" She barked back.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I guess I must have gone a bit too far. I had no intention to offend you!" He put his hand on her shoulder feeling her tense body relax at his touch.

"You didn't. I'm sorry too. I didn't want it to sound so harsh..." She turned towards him now and met his understanding blue eyes so she put hers down. "I just... It's just whenever I feel like I'm the Queen, it's like I become somebody else..." Robin tenderly brushed the back side of his palm against her cheek."Somebody I don't want to become again, not with you." She finished in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. You must have gone through a lot." He brought her closer with his free hand and she felt warm and alive again against his strong body. "I love to see you open up. You can't even imagine how much it means to me... How much you're beginning to mean to me! I will call you whatever you'd want me to call you, my beautiful lady." The man started putting butterfly kisses all over her face, her forehead, her eyes, her nose and finally their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"And I do have something for you." He whispered as they parted. "I hope you like blueberries. They were the only berries I managed to find in this wretched place."

"You did not!"

"Didn't get my lady some breakfast?! I believe I did. I also brought some fresh water and we still have bread that we took along with us!"

Regina loved hearing this 'US' coming from him. It felt like they've been together forever and it didn't all just start yesterday.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you some fresh roasted meet least we would get caught as soon as we start a fire out here. But, I promise you to do so as soon as we get back!"

"Does that mean I have your word at that?!"

"Absolutely." And he put his hands round her waist to bring her closer to him. He kissed her passionately leaving the woman breathless.

"What was that about?" She asked exhasperatedly.

"Just felt like our little agreement needed sealing." Robin chuckled.

Both of them had a breakfast/picnic that not-so-dark-anymore morning. He fed her juicy berries and she couldn't stop smiling at him. Regina felt so easy, so natural and comfortable with him. It finally felt like home for both of their wounded souls. Snuggling again his chest she forgot about time and even their mission. It was Robin who broke the magic of the moment. He shifted and she murmured something in protest.

"As much as I hate to say that, but we need to get going. We can't afford that time together while everybody else's lives are at stake!" The Outlaw kissed gently the top of the woman's head got up and offered her his hand.

"So, I guess you already have a plan of further actions?" She asked showing genuine interest. The Queen loved being in charge of everything, but it felt nice to have someone who is bold enough to make decisions for both of them. She took his hand and got up.

"I do. And the first thing of my plan is to take you back safely. I can't allow any harm be done to you, Regina." He said bringing her close to him and putting arms around her small frame as she tried to fight him.

"You're not doing that! I won't let you go alone!"

"I'll take my Merry Men along, I can't risk losing you!"

She broke free from his arms. Despair could clearly be read in her beautiful eyes.

"But, Robin, I'm your best chance! I have magic! I hope you're not assuming to bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?!"

"This morning I went back and tracked down the place where we encountered the Witch's presence..."

"You shouldn't have done that!" She interrupted him, feeling the anger and frustration starting to rise inside. "Do you know how stupid it was of you?! You could have got yourself killed out there!"

The Archer stopped her with a kiss and that prevented her from fighting him any further. He cupped her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm very flattered with the way you care about me,my love,but I can handle myself and I was careful."

"Did you manage to find anything?" She finally gave in to him.

"I found an old underground passage. It's sealed by magic, but I know a way this curse can be undone."

"C'mon, let's go there and get it over with!"

"But, Regina!"

"There's no time for 'but'! We can't waste time going back and setting off again, that'd take too long. We can do it. We must try." There was no anger in her voice now, she was calm and tried to plead with his commonsense.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you won't put your life in danger, not for anything!"

"I can't promise you that, but I promise to be as careful as possible." He kissed her again. It was a long lingering and hungry kiss. She didn't want to admit it to herself but it still felt like a farewell kiss and it almost broke her heart.

"Just remember I can't lose you! We'll do it together. You must let me lead the way!" He said letting go of her. She knew it was still up to her to make this final decision.

"Fine, if that's what you want." She whispered.

**Note: Sorry, guys, it took me so long! This chapter got accidentally delisted on my computer :-( so, I had to rewrite it. Next one will come sooner, I promise.**

**And I was wrong, now moving along with the story I feel like there was something more then just kissing going on between the two of them during the missing year. So yeah, I think I might have to change the rating of the story pretty soon! As always would love to hear your comments! **


End file.
